Across the Miles
by SibylSofiana
Summary: Letters from Tomoeda, London, and Hongkong. The gang's (mis)adventures continue! Updated and complete. Prequel to "Farsighted".
1. Bugs and Various Whatnots

Disclaimer: We do not own Card Captor Sakura, only the fanfic below ;p  
  
Across the Miles By Sibyl & Sofiana  
  
A young man contentedly sipped his tea while looking amusedly at his companion, a black cat, reading the morning newspaper.  
  
"Anything interesting today , Spinel-san?"  
  
The cat lifted its head for a second and said, "Not really," before going back to his reading. Before the young man could ask the cat about Nakuru, she shows up in a frilly apron skipping towards them, long hair swaying from side to side. She then proceeds to pat the cat on its head (which earns her a baleful stare, which she ignores), then waves two letters and a package in her hand.  
  
"It's from Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-sama!"  
  
"Arigatou, Nakuru." He takes the letters and the package, and even Spinel puts down the newspaper to hear about the latest goings on with the Card Mistress and her best friend.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Dear Eriol-kun,  
  
I'm so happy!!! We had math today and I was able to answer the exercises! I'm not so intimidated by math anymore since Syaoran tutored me over the phone. Isn't he smart? I knitted him a pair of socks. I don't think it turned out well though. He probably keeps them at the bottom of his drawer.  
  
Please give my regards to Kaho-sensei, Nakuru-chan and Spinel-san!  
  
Love,  
Sakura ^_^  
  
Hiiragizawa-san,  
  
How are things in England? Everything is fine here - Sakura-chan is also fine. Do you know that Sakura-chan recently received a letter from Mizuki-sensei? She said she really enjoys her work on Asian studies there. Sakura-chan misses her a lot when she's not missing Li-kun - isn't she kawaii?  
  
Knowing your penchant for keeping an eye out on everything, I am enclosing a video which I'm sure you'll enjoy. After all, great minds think alike : )  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo  
  
@@@@@  
  
After watching the video, Eriol smiles and motions to Nakuru to bring him a pen and some paper. "I'm writing Sakura-san and Daidouji-san." He adds thoughtfully. "I'll also have to write Li Xiao Lang and give him a heads up, though. After all, he's still a relative." Nakuru pouts.  
  
"But that was fun. Let's watch it again!" but Eriol shakes his head.  
  
Nakuru sulks, and Eriol relents.  
  
"Maybe on special occasions, then,"and Nakuru lets out a cheer.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Dear Sakura-san,  
  
I am happy to hear you are doing well in Math already. Yes, I know Li Xiao Lang is smart - he takes after my side of the family. He is a little fuzzy sometimes, though, don't you agree? As for the socks, don't worry, I'm pretty sure he treasures it since it came from you - I have it from an unimpeachable source that he wears it all the time.  
  
Kaho is working late today, but I'll be sure to give her your greetings. Nakuru and Spinel also send their love. Take care of your otousan, okay?  
  
Eriol  
  
Dear Daidouji-san,  
  
It's a little cool here in London right now, but I'm enjoying what little sunshine there is here in my garden with Spinel and Nakuru. My class went to visit a textile factory yesterday, and I immediately thought of you. Too bad Sakura-san doesn't have too many adventures any more - but I'm sure you'll find a way to get her into costume.  
  
Thank you for the letter and the video. I really enjoyed it. Painstaking research and attention to detail indicate the work of a genius. Take care of Sakura-san for me.  
  
Hiiragizawa Eriol  
  
@@@@@  
  
A twelve-year old girl in a cheongsam and pigtails runs up to her cousin in the midst of his sword practice. He promptly cuts his index finger and swears at her, but she ignores him and waves a letter at him.  
  
"It's from England, from you know who..."  
  
He frowns. "What does he want now?!?" he mutters as he tears open the envelope.  
  
@@@@@  
  
To my cute descendant Li Xiao Lang (curses, curses)  
  
I won't bother with the greetings and I won't ask what's happening with you, because Sakura-san tells me everything already.  
  
Being the dutiful ancestor that I am, I feel that it is my responsibility to dish out good advice, however unsolicited, to my cute little descendant (that's you, of course).  
  
Have a care for Sakura-san's teddy bear. I'm pretty sure it was suffocated by your death grip on it last Sunday when Sakura-san called, I saw it on the video Daidouji-san sent me. (I didn't know she was THAT good). I swear, I think she even has spies for me here in England. (Hmm, how does she do it? I know I'm good, but even I could learn a few pointers from her.)  
  
Hiiragizawa Eriol  
  
Ps. You have nice bedroom socks. Did Sakura-san make that for you? I could tell by the little wings ^_^  
  
@@@@@  
  
Eyes wide, Syaoran immediately thinks, Daidouji! He splutters, dropping the letter.  
  
"Bugs -- in my bedroom! Invasion of privacy! But Daidouji-san is in Tomoeda!"  
  
At this point, Meiling tries to sneak away unnoticed, but fails. She runs away instead.  
  
"MEILING, COME BACK HERE!!!"  
  
@@@@@  
  
Dear Tomoyo-chan,  
  
I got busted. Syaoran was so cross with me today. He found out about the hidden cameras in his room and he made me take out everything except the one in Sakura-chan's teddy bear. Ohohoho... he doesn't know about that one. Please do not send anymore videos to Hiiragizawa-san. I think he still has lingering loyalties from his past life.  
  
Meiling  
  
@@@@@  
  
A brown-haired girl thoughtfully sat down on her bed, for once ignoring the yellow Plushie playing overtime on the game console. She had just got off from a call from Hongkong, and she was happy, but a little confused about it.  
  
While she had been talking on the phone, her Onii-chan was glaring at her all the way to the kitchen, while his grey-haired best friend tried to restrain him from doing something drastic. Of course, she was once again oblivious to everything.  
  
"I'll have to ask Yamazaki-kun tomorrow..."  
  
@@@@@  
  
Dear Eriol-kun,  
  
Syaoran was acting so strange today. He kept muttering about bugs and invasion of privacy. I hate bugs! Are there lots of bugs in Hongkong? I wouldn't want to get them in my clothes. DEFINITELY an invasion of privacy. I asked Yamazaki-kun about it and he said something about bugs originally being aliens sent to spy on us humans. But when we invented insecticide, they forgot their mission and just crawled all over people's houses. Too bad I didn't hear the rest of the story. Chiharu-chan dragged him by his ears and said something like, "lies, lies, all lies!" Was it really?  
  
Sakura  
  
@@@@@  
  
Dear Sakura-san,  
  
Yamazaki-kun was right. Bugs do have keen sight and hearing. Some unscrupulous humans take advantage of their abilities to spy on unsuspecting victims. You can ask Li-kun about it. Or better yet, Daidouji-san.  
  
Eriol 


	2. Touya Kinomoto vs Syaoran Li

We don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. Or Tetris. (You all know the drill)  
  
Thanks to KawaiinessPnay and Shima and Tempis for the very nice reviews! This is our very first fanfic and we're so happy you liked it (jumps up for joy and giggles ;p) We've been enjoying reading CCS fanfic so much we thought we'd give it a try ourselves.  
  
So, yes, we're writing up Chapter Two of "Across the Miles". We're actually planning to use this story as a backdrop for an ExT story we are cooking up, so please stay tuned!  
  
@@@@@  
  
Across the Miles Chapter 2  
  
The middle-aged man contentedly sipped his coffee while reading the morning newspaper. His teenage daughter was already in school, as was his son. For once, he had no work today, and the chores were all done. His wife, ethereal as always, good-naturedly hung by his elbow and tried to read over his shoulder.  
  
"Anything interesting today , Fujitaka?"  
  
"Not really, Nadeshiko-san." He smiles at his wife, who gives him a whisper-soft kiss on the cheek in farewell before she disappeared.  
  
The phone beside the sofa suddenly rings. Fujitaka puts down the paper and picks up the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi."  
  
"Hai, Kinomoto Fujitaka desu. May I know who's calling?"  
  
"Oh, you must be Li Syaoran's mother. Yes, yes, Sakura is fine, but you just missed her, Mrs. Li..."  
  
"Ah, you wanted to talk to me? About Touya? Yes, yes, he'll be going to University soon, we're just waiting for his exam results..."  
  
"In Hongkong? This is all so sudden...but I think Touya will be interested, especially since you're also inviting Tsukishiro-kun..."  
  
"Hai, but it's still Touya's decision. Thank you so much for the invitation, I'll be sure to ask him. Yes, I'll ask him to call you tomorrow. Good day, Mrs. Li."  
  
@@@@@  
  
Xiao Lang sulked. (Which was the only thing he could do. He could hardly glower at his own mother, right?)  
  
"Why did we have to invite HIM?!?"  
  
"I suppose you wanted me to invite Sakura instead?" Li Yelan calmly asked, and watched her teenage son turn beet-red. Interesting.  
  
She continued. "As you say, Kinomoto Touya is regaining his powers and some more besides. He's currently having a little difficulty in mastering them. This would be a perfect opportunity to observe Clow Reed's magic manifesting in a Kinomoto who's not using the Cards."  
  
She gave her son a faint smile before rising from the chair. "You need somebody to train with, anyway. Meiling can't keep up with you any more. I'm sure Kinomoto Touya will prove a challenge for you."  
  
(Xiao Lang scowled, taking care not to direct it at his mother).  
  
She gave him a final parting shot at the entryway to the living room.  
  
"Besides, you would probably want to get to know your future brother-in-law better, neh?" Yelan didn't have to turn around to know her son's face had turned beet-red again.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Dear Eriol-kun,  
  
The house seems so quiet without Oniichan. He's mean to me most of the time, but now nobody wakes me up when I'm late, nobody musses my hair, and nobody calls me kaijuu any more. I should be happy that Syaoran's family invited him and Yukito over to study in Hongkong and live with them. But I miss them both!  
  
I like Syao's mother, Eriol-kun. She was so nice to me the last time I went there, and I hope she really likes me too.  
  
Love, Sakura  
  
@@@@@  
  
To my eternal rival Suppi,  
  
I broke the record for Tetris today. I bet you couldn't beat that. HA!  
  
I miss Yue. I don't know why he agreed to leave for Hong Kong when the Mistress is here though. Imagine missing that cold, heartless, lazy Moon Guardian! Ever since he up and left with Nii-san to go to Hongkong and live with the Brat, I've been doing all the work in the house. Not that he lifted his finger to do anything around here. Sakura-chan's such a slavedriver!  
  
Can you please ask Eriol-san to send me some sweets? 'Tou-san's leaving on another business trip for two weeks, and I don't think I can survive on Sakura-chan's cooking for so long.  
  
Keroberos, THE BEST!!!  
  
(Unfortunately, Sakura has already finished her letter to Eriol and she accidentally glances over and reads the last line of Kero's letter)  
  
"KERO-CHAN, YOU'RE SO MEAN!!! See if I leave you any oyakudon tonight!"  
  
"IIEE!!! Sweet and kind Sakura-samaaa..."  
  
@@@@@  
  
The dark-haired guy looked left and right before heaving a sigh of relief as he came into the room he shared with his best friend.  
  
"I don't know who's worse - Akizuki or the Brat's sisters! They just won't give me a moment's peace! I'm sure the Brat put them up to it!", said Touya, annoyed.  
  
His friend just laughed. "Oi, To-ya, I think they're all right." He was busy writing a letter to his best friend's little sister Sakura. Touya really wasn't into writing, so it fell upon him to keep Sakura updated from time to time, which he really didn't mind.  
  
"You can say that as long as they feed you, Yuki." Touya grumbled as he dumped himself on the bed.  
  
Yukito grinned. "Well, they do make great Chinese stir-fry."  
  
@@@@@  
  
Dearest Sakura-chan,  
  
Hello! I know you're eager to know what's happening here in Hongkong - it's great here! Chinese food is so delicious - they don't mind that I eat a lot. Touya and I have enrolled in University and we've met a lot of nice people.  
  
In the afternoons Touya trains in martial arts with Syaoran and Wei-san. I don't just watch. Wei and I really have to hold those two apart! Sometimes I get a blackout, and when I come to, both Touya and Syaoran are glaring at me from the ground. Yue probably had to step in at some point. He gets easily irritated, you know (smiles) and he's serious about all this guardian stuff. We get along well now - sometimes when we change I'm already aware of him and I don't black out as often anymore. Don't worry, Sakura-chan. Yue and I will take good care of Touya and Syaoran. (Hears a knock on the door.)  
  
"Touya, will you get that, onegai?" he prods the guy on the bed, who reluctantly stands up. He opens the door warily, only to glare at the person in front of him. Yuki sighs as he sees who it is)  
  
Oh well. I have to stop here. Syaoran just invited us for some snacks and Touya is glaring at him again. Please give my regards to Kinomoto- sensei.  
  
Your friend, Tsukishiro Yukito  
  
@@@@@  
  
Dear Hiiragizawa-san,  
  
Sakura has been moping around lately since Touya-san and Tsukishiro-san left, but I've been trying to cheer her up.  
  
It would have been interesting to have been there in Hongkong when Touya- san and Li-kun met again. Alas, one camera on one teddy bear is sadly not enough. However, I am enclosing one 8"x10" glossy photograph which I'm sure you'll appreciate. It shows Li-kun and Touya-kun walking dogs together in the park. I would have shown it to Sakura-chan, but I think she'll be upset with those two again.  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo  
  
@@@@@  
  
Kinomoto Touya saunters in the exercise room, already dressed in a "gi". He flips a letter carelessly in front of the younger man still dressing up.  
  
"Another letter from that English guy, gaki. The two of you must be soooo close."  
  
The younger man grits his teeth and grabs the letter. "Shut up, Kinomoto."  
  
Kinomoto Touya only raises an eyebrow. "Did I hit a nerve, brat?"  
  
"Why, did you want to start something?" Syaoran was just itching for a fight.  
  
"I'm ready when you are."  
  
They were going to start brawling again but for Tsukishiro's timely intervention.  
  
"Touya, your dad's on the phone!"  
  
The two young men glared at each other before Touya walked away and headed towards Yukito.  
  
"Later, Brat."  
  
Xiao Lang gives another glare at the other's departing back, before settling down to open the letter from Hiiragizawa. ("What does he want this time?!?")  
  
@@@@@  
  
To my cute descendant Li Xiao Lang (grrrrrrr!)  
  
Again I will not bother to ask you how you are, Sakura tells me everything. Alas, I have no more videotapes from Daidouji-san, but you do know how resourceful she is.  
  
Please just give my regards to Kinomoto-san and Yue. Nakuru-chan (stresses and underlines this twice) also says hi to Kinomoto-san. She said you may kiss him and tell him it's from her (no way in hell!) .  
  
Hiiragizawa Eriol  
  
P.S. Dogs generally like people, neh? So, how come those Dobermans looked like they were going to eat you? Ah, payback from Touya-san, I see. You really should learn to get along better, you know.  
  
@@@@@  
  
A shout breaks into the stillness. MEILIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNG!!!!!!!!!  
  
@@@@@  
  
Dearest Sakura-san,  
  
Don't worry about your oniichan, I'm sure he'll do just fine. He just needs to get along with Li and his family better. Yukito-san/Yue will be with him anyway. I'm sure he won't let anything hurt Li or your brother (AN: hint..hint...).  
  
Spinel says to tell Keroberos that it doesn't matter what record he broke this time, he sounds like a broken record everytime anyway. (On Sakura's shoulder, Kero-chan's eyes burn with an inner flame while he indistinctly mutters, "...rival...Suppi").  
  
Nakuru says hi. I hope Keroberos likes the cookies and cake I sent him. I especially made the cake with strawberries on top for you. Enjoy.  
  
Eriol  
  
@@@@@  
  
A few weeks later.  
  
Xiao Lang is on the phone with Sakura when Touya strolls by. Touya had just come from evading one of the Brat's more persistent sisters and was itching to take it out on the Brat. Xiao Lang just gives him a good glare, then ignores him.  
  
Touya grins wickedly and comes over to where Xiao Lang was sitting.  
  
"Hey, Brat, wanna see a new trick I learned from Wei?"  
  
@@@@@  
  
Sakura was talking to Syaoran about school when she heard her Oniichan in the background. Before she could ask Syaoran if she could talk with Touya, Sakura heard a muffled, "ooof" and some scuffling.  
  
"Syaoran? Syaoran, what happened?" she called over the phone, twisting the phone cord anxiously. Her Oniichan's baritone came over the phone instead.  
  
"Oi, kaijuu - the Brat can't come to the phone right now. I'm sure he'll wake up sometime later. In the afternoon." He snickers.  
  
ONIIIIIIIIIICHAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Tomoyo's Birthday

Standard disclaimers apply. Or see Chapter 1.  
  
We never knew writing good fanfic would take so much effort! And writers' block! So, again thanks for the nice reviews.  
  
Tomoyo's birthday coming up. Standard S+S, Ch+Y, (SD+FK?!?), Touya+Mirror+Nakuru all rolled into one plus a waffy E+T moment! What more could you ask for? Kawaii! SibylSofiana  
  
Across the Miles Chapter 3 Tomoyo's Birthday  
  
M ___________  
  
You are cordially invited to an informal dinner-dance party to be held at the Hotel Suisse on Saturday, Sept. 3, 2XXX, 7:00 pm in honor of my birthday. Your presence will be most appreciated!  
Daidouji Tomoyo  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
"Chiharu-chan, watashi - mmmmbzzzzzz." What it was exactly the chinky- eyed, dark-haired youth said to his best friend was lost in the translation, as her mind was elsewhere. But she gave him her standard reply anyway.  
  
"This is not the time for your lies, Yamazaki-kun." Chiharu ignored him completely as she was preoccupied with reading the dinner-dance invitation for Tomoyo's birthday.  
  
Yamazaki Takashi gamely cleared his throat and tried again. "But I'm not lying this time, Chiharu-chan..."  
  
"Yes, yes, like the time you told Sakura-chan about the alien bugs, and Li- kun about the chocolate wheatfield somewhere in mainland China..."  
  
He sighed. "Never mind." He looked at the invitation. "You know, in the old days, Chinese emperors used to send out invitations using long flattened rice paper that was so long that the scribes would take turns writing and ..."  
  
"Whatever you say, Yamazaki."  
  
@@@@@  
  
Hongkong  
  
Dear Tomoyo,  
  
Yaay! Thanks for your invitation. I really wanna go. I'm not sure about Syaoran-kun though. The Clan has been strict about his training with Touya- san lately. I'll try to convince Auntie about it. I do need a chaperon to go there after all.  
  
Meiling  
  
Dear Tomoyo,  
  
Thank you for the invitation. We've been busy here lately and I honestly need the break. Besides, there is no way I'm going to miss your birthday. I also need to see how the Kaijuu is doing without me. Yukito sends his thanks. He hasn't eaten Japanese food for a while and is quite looking forward to it.  
  
Sincerely, Cousin Touya  
  
P.S. Don't know why you have to invite the Brat, but never mind. Unfortunately, since he'll be lacking a challenging opponent in my absence, he'll most likely come with us.  
  
@@@@@  
  
September 3  
  
Sonomi Daidouji tapped on the door.  
  
"Tomoyo darling, your friends are already here. Sakura-chan is sooo kawaii!!"  
  
Muffled noises could be heard from the room before the door opened to reveal a breathtakingly beautiful girl, her lovely dark hair loose on her shoulders but secured by a jeweled clip. Tomoyo was draped in a simple yet elegant pale purple chiffon dress which she made herself. Her full skirts billowed as she came towards her mother.  
  
"Really? Where's my videocamera?" Tomoyo gushed.  
  
"Now, now darling. You won't be shooting videos today," Sonomi said gently but firmly. "Don't worry about it. I have the bodyguards equipped with videocams. I'll personally tape Sakura-chan myself." Sonomi persuasively added.  
  
"Oh alright. Just this once, though," sighed Tomoyo as she walked towards the ballroom.  
  
"Tomoyo, darling?"  
  
"Hai, okaasan?" Tomoyo once again turned around to face her mother.  
  
"You look beautiful." Sonomi said with tears in her eyes.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Demo, Sakura-sama..."  
  
"You're going, Mirror-san! No buts! We'll be having fun. I can't wait to see Syaoran! And Oniichan's gonna be surprised to see you! Let me see, we have to bring Song, Glow and Flower Card along too..."  
  
No amount of pleading could sway the Card Mistress, so there she was, Mirror, standing self-consciously to one side of the ballroom. She was wearing a dress she had copied from a magazine Sakura had showed her, and it was nice and flowing, and it suited her perfectly. She craned her neck to look for the Mistress, wishing she could just join Keroberos-san and Spinel-san in the kitchens instead.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Hello."  
  
Mirror glances up, then blushes as she sees who it is.  
  
"Your hair looks so pretty." Touya smiles at her. Mirror self-consciously touches the hair ribbons he gave her a long time ago. "You look pretty, Mirror-san..."  
  
"Arigatou, Onii-sama," she manages to say in a small voice.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Mirror lifts her head, surprised, then answers shyly.  
  
"Hai." And her eyes sparkle as he leads her to the dance floor.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Touya-kun!" The bearer of the name inwardly cursed as he heard the gratingly familiar voice. Before he felt himself being strangled.  
  
"Are you sure you were invited, Akizuki?", he managed to choke out.  
  
"Muuo, you're so mean, Touya-kun. Tomoyo-chan invited all of us of course. And it's Na-ku-ru."  
  
"So where's Kaho? And that Hiiragizawa? I still have a score to settle with that reincarnation..." Touya cracks his knuckles meaningfully. (Meanwhile, Nakuru still hangs by his neck.)  
  
"Eriol-san let Suppi-chan and me go on an earlier flight because he was still waiting for Mizuki-san to finish her conference. But they should be here soon...Wait!" She suddenly notices the girl beside Touya and eyes her suspiciously.  
  
"Who are you and why are you with TOUYA-kun?!?" Nakuru demanded, her voice rising several octaves higher. Touya could only smack his forehead and lower his head in aggravation.  
  
"Anou...Ruby Moon-san..." Mirror glances at Touya then back at Nakuru.  
  
"MIRROR-san? Is that you? KAWAII!!" Nakuru then glomps poor Mirror.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Sonomi looked at the scene through the videocam in satisfaction. The party was perfect. They had gotten through dinner successfully, although there had been this gray-haired guy with glasses who was eating the food off the table. She remembered him as her nephew's best friend - although she wasn't dense, she could see something going on between him and Touya. And then there had been this commotion in the kitchens, something about Sakura- chan's golden-haired plushie in a fruit tart, and a black cat that appeared drunk. Other than that, the party was perfect.  
  
And now the dance was starting. She immediately zoomed in on Sakura-chan, who was dancing with the nice Chinese boy Sonomi had met some years ago when Tomoyo got sick and temporarily lost her voice. (Sakura suddenly sees the camera and sweat-drops. Hoeeeee!)  
  
Then there were Tomoyo's other school friends, a girl with glasses talking animatedly to other guests about ghosts in old hotels, while a gentle- looking girl was sipping her fruit juice and chatting with another girl in a red cheongsam. Another girl was dancing with a chinky-eyed boy, beside Tomoyo and Tsukishiro-kun.  
  
The lighting, the flowers, and the music were just perfect. Sakura had asked to help, and Sonomi wondered how her niece could have come up with just the right mix.  
  
She was scanning around the room with the V8, frequently zooming in on a hapless Sakura and then Tomoyo, before she caught sight of Kinomoto-sensei smiling and talking to the air beside him. She knew something was not right about Kinomoto, but surely he wasn't a lunatic?!  
  
@@@@@  
  
Nadeshiko smiled at her husband and happily snuggled as close to him as possible.  
  
"Sonomi-chan is so good at organizing parties! This is a nice party. Oh, my Sakura-chan's so pretty, Fujitaka. And Touya-kun's grown up."  
  
"Hai, Nadeshiko-san. They're both grown-up." Fujitaka was gazing quite fondly at his ghostly wife, that he didn't notice somebody heading for his table, until Nadeshiko pointed it out.  
  
"Fujitaka, Sonomi's coming this way. Now, behave..." his wife admonished him.  
  
"Who are you talking to, Kinomoto-sensei?" Sonomi looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Ah, nobody, Sonomi-san. Just talking to myself..."  
  
"Invite her to dance, Fujitaka..." He looks at his wife, who looks back at him naughtily. He caught himself from rolling his eyes at her at another suspicious look from Sonomi.  
  
"Would you like to dance, Sonomi-san?" he asked his wife's cousin politely. Sonomi, surprised, could only look at him as he gently removed the V8 from her grasp and handed it to a passing bodyguard. He almost dragged an unprotesting Sonomi to the dancefloor, to the delight of one ecstatic ghost.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"What is this, Yamazaki-kun?" Chiharu looked suspiciously at the letter he cheerfully handed to her as they sat down on the bench in the hotel garden. The party was just starting to break up, and then Yamazaki invited her outside for some fresh air.  
  
"Nothing dangerous, Chiharu-chan. Why don't you read it?"  
  
-----  
  
To my stubborn Chiharu-chan,  
  
I seem to have trouble whenever I try to tell people the truth - they don't believe me! And I don't lie... well, not all the time. I just exaggerate - and people generally know I do, anyway (excepting Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran of course). I've been trying to tell you something the whole week, but my usual charm doesn't seem to work.  
  
So instead of saying it to you, I'm writing it down.  
  
I. LOVE. YOU. And that's the whole truth.  
  
Takashi  
  
------  
  
"Yamazaki-kun?" she says in a sweet, syrupy voice.  
  
"Yes, Chiharu-chan?"  
  
She throttles him.  
  
"What took you so long?!?"  
  
@@@@@  
  
The party ended quite late and everybody was already quite tired but happy. Sakura was a little disappointed that Eriol hadn't shown up, but Syaoran was relieved. Yukito, Touya and a giggling Nakuru went to retrieve a drunk Spinel-Sun and a snoring Keroberos before heading for the mansion to drop off Spinel and Nakuru, who surprisingly wasn't worried about Eriol ("Oh, Eriol-sama will just show up sooner or later...") Syaoran went home with Meiling to Sakura's house where they were staying for the weekend before heading back to Hongkong with Yukito and Touya. Fujitaka had invited Sonomi for a cup of coffee in the cafe inside the hotel (surprise, surprise) so Tomoyo found herself heading back to the ballroom alone just to get her small handbag before heading home.  
  
It was then she heard the music. It was a sweet melody, lilting at some points, at other measures, grave and restrained but still pure and tender. Tomoyo tried to hum along as she came inside the ballroom.  
  
Someone was playing the piano. She couldn't see who it was as the face of the person was obscured by a vase full of lovely magnolias - her favorite flowers. (Aside from cherry blossoms, of course). She still hummed as she came closer, then gave a gasp of surprise as she saw who it was.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-san!"  
  
Eriol looked up and smiled. He was dressed in a black formal jacket over a dark blue turtleneck sweater and slacks, and his fingers were running gracefully over the keys of the piano.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Miss Tomoyo. Happy Birthday! I wasn't able to buy you a suitable present, so I hope this music and the flowers are sufficient?"  
  
"Oh, they're perfect, Hiiragizawa-san!" Tomoyo pulled a blossom and inhaled the perfume. "Just perfect! But..." she paused. "Where is Mizuki-sensei? Nakuru-chan told me you were coming together."  
  
He shook his head and replied lightly, "The conference took longer than we anticipated, so she told me to go ahead instead. But it seems I also missed the party." Before she could ask anything else, he lifted a hand toward her.  
  
"May I have this dance, Miss Tomoyo?" he asked formally.  
  
"Certainly, Hiiragizawa-san. But there will be no more music if you stop playing," she replied. But as he stood up, the music continued playing.  
  
"Well, I do have some magic left, Daidouji-san. Shall we?" 


	4. The Joke is On Me

No, no, we don't own CCS!  
  
Across the Miles Chapter 4 The Joke Is On Me  
  
A couple sitting by the fire, having tea and generally enjoying each other's company, was interrupted by the heavy, energetic sound of footsteps approaching and a squeal a moment later.  
  
"Eriol-sama! A letter from Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
Eriol's head suddenly lifts up as his hands automatically grab at the letter just beyond his reach. Spinel Sun awakens from his nap and then moves over to Eriol's lap while Nakuru settles on the armrest on Eriol's left. Kaho smiles and sips her tea while listening to Eriol read his letter.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Dear Hiiragizawa-kun,  
  
Merry Christmas! I have a great picture of Syaoran which Touya took himself. Isn't it funny? Apparently Touya had volunteered him for Santa Claus at the children's hospital. Meiling thought it was hilarious, but Syaoran's mother thought it was a good idea. Poor Syaoran didn't even stand a chance when Sakura-chan found out all about it and called to say he was so sweet, ohohoho!  
  
Touya and Tsukishiro-kun have decided to spend Christmas in Hongkong instead of coming home. Sakura-chan and Kinomoto-san have invited my mother and I to Christmas dinner and we have accepted. My mother simply could not refuse Sakura-chan.  
  
Arigatou for the lovely magnolias you sent. They're just like the ones you gave me for my birthday.  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo  
  
@@@@@  
  
Dear Miss Tomoyo,  
  
Thanks for the book on practical jokes you sent me. How did you know I wanted it? I'm already planning what jokes to pull on Nakuru and Spinel Sun. As for Kaho, hmmm... it needs some careful planning and precision, hahaha! She just might spank me (no naughty ideas here!) She's so serious nowadays, because she has a lot of responsibility at the University. Sometimes it's rough being an adult!  
  
Say hello to Sakura-san and Keroberos for me!  
  
Hiiragizawa Eriol  
  
@@@@@  
  
Touya tousled Yukito's hair affectionately as he joined his friend who was watching tv in the living room. As usual, Yuki was eating something the Brat's sisters cooked up, but he swatted Touya's hand goodnaturedly.  
  
"Oi, To-ya. Heard from Sakura lately?"  
  
"Yeah. Seems that Dad invited Aunt Sonomi and Tomoyo for Christmas dinner. Surprisingly, no fireworks explosion from Aunt Sonomi. She never could resist the Kaijuu..." He stopped when Yuki started staring at his hair. "What is it, Yuki?"  
  
"Hmm, it's just that your hair's a little ... blond. Not that it's bad or anything," he waved his hands reassuringly as Touya's eyes grew bigger.  
  
"WHAT THE -- !" He grabbed at his hair and headed for the nearest mirror. He growled as he saw blonde streaks in his hair. "I just shampooed it this morning..."  
  
Xiao Lang's youngest sister suddenly peeks into the living room.  
  
"Hi, Yukito-san! Did you happen to see the hydrogen peroxide? Tua-chi* got a small scratch and....wow, Yukito" her voice trails off into a whisper. "Who's the blonde?" Without even waiting for Yukito's answer, her hands automatically attached themselves to Touya's butt and she squealed, "Oh, he's so cute! Wait till I tell the others!"  
  
"GAAAAKKKKKKIIIIIII!"  
  
@@@@@  
  
Dear Hiiragizawa-kun,  
  
Belated Happy Valentines Day. I hope you got the cards Sakura-chan and I made especially for you and Mizuki-sensei!  
  
Guess what? Yamazaki-kun gave Chiharu-chan a dozen white roses! She was so dreamy-eyed that she didn't even stop Yamazaki from to telling Sakura- chan another tall tale about roses, ohohoho! Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun are so kawaii!  
  
Sakura-chan got a bear clip from Syaoran and she wore it to the festival at the Tsukimine Shrine. We made a wish at the moon pool. Sakura told us our fortunes, but for some reason she wouldn't tell me mine. She just laughed and said I needn't worry, because I'd be happy. I said I was already happy because she was happy. She just said I deserved better and left it at that. How cryptic can you get?  
  
Please say hello to Nakuru and Spinel for me!  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo  
  
@@@@@  
  
Dear Miss Tomoyo,  
  
Unfortunately we weren't able to go out for Valentines Day...Kaho was simply too busy. Besides, she had been a little upset at me because I played a prank. I couldn't resist! She forgave me of course. But somehow I feel she's still upset, not just because of the prank. Can't really put my finger on it. But I'm not bloody likely to pry! Women are so complicated, or so the lads at school tell me (no offense intended). Nakuru's the exception, of course, although she's not really female in one way or another...  
  
("ERIOL-SAMA, YOU'RE SO MEAN!" says Nakuru over his shoulder.)  
  
Whoops! Never mind. I'd like to talk to Spinel about it, but he's also been so serious and thoughtful lately, so I guess there's you. Please take care!  
  
Hiiragizawa Eriol  
  
@@@@@  
  
"You seem to be exchanging more letters with Daidouji-san than Sakura lately, Eriol." Kaho noted quietly.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Sakura-san doesn't need me as much since she's already got Li-kun, and it probably comforts Daidouji-san to have someone to talk to. She probably won't admit it, but she's feeling a little lonely." He then grins mischievously. "It also gives her an opportunity to plot things.."  
  
"Don't tell me you're pulling a prank on Li Syaoran again? And with Touya, no less. However did you manage to get on his good side?"  
  
'Well, Touya-san has set aside certain animosities towards me in order to get back at Xiao Lang..." Kaho just rolls her eyes.  
  
"Don't you boys have anything better to do?"  
  
"Not at the moment, Kaho." Eriol suddenly spots Spinel's teacup and grins wickedly.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Deeeear Kero-chan!  
  
(Hiccup!) I LUUUUUUUUUV SWEETS! Dear Eriol-sama is so nice to me! Please say hello (hic!) to the Card Mistress for me (hic!). Tomoyo-san sent me a nice book to read over the holidays. Isn't she sweet? I LUUUUV SWEETS!  
  
SUPPI!  
  
@@@@@  
  
Dear Tomoyo-chan,  
  
Master is sooo mean sometimes! I'm cute, aren't I? Besides, he was the one who made me and if he has a problem with that, he has no one to blame but himself.  
  
I think Eriol-sama is just confused. Three days ago he crept behind Kaho- san to surprise her. She was surprised alright. And upset. She spilled her tea on her research papers. He apologized and cleaned up the mess. I even helped too.  
  
I don't see why Kaho-san is so upset. It's the first time Eriol really wanted to play. Sure he played with me before but he was still being Master. I like Eriol sama better this way! He made Suppi-chan drunk with three sugar cubes just the other day. Suppi is so kawaii when he gets drunk!  
  
By the way, thank you for the dress you gave me. It made me look even cuter! I once wore it for dinner and Eriol-sama said he liked it.  
  
Nakuru  
  
@@@@@  
  
Tomoyo snorted as she read Eriol's letter out loud. Guys! They were so clueless sometimes! And to think Hiiragizawa was Clow Reed's reincarnation - he really should have known better. She shut off the DVD player (she had been editing Sakura's latest video) and went to the library in search of some pen and paper to enlighten one lost male.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Dear Hiiragizawa-kun,  
  
Guys really must be dense (no offense intended, Hiiragizawa-kun). Didn't you see Mizuki-sensei was preoccupied? Nakuru-chan told me all about it. You could have picked a better time to pull the prank, you know. Haven't you heard of "wrong place, wrong time?" I think you better make it up to Mizuki-sensei, maybe go and make her a special dinner.  
  
I somehow sense that you're a little confused - I really don't know why, but it's probably because you've changed. You've become less serious and more funny, and I like it! The weight of the world isn't on your shoulders anymore, you know. Like Sakura-chan always says, everything will surely be alright!  
  
Summer's coming up soon. We just might decide to go to Hongkong and visit Syaoran. How about you?  
  
Your friend, Daidouji Tomoyo  
  
@@@@@  
  
Dear Miss Tomoyo,  
  
Ok, ok. I promise to behave. Our anniversary is coming up soon, so I'll take your suggestion and think about making a special dinner for Kaho.  
  
Your powers of observation never cease to amaze me! I could use a bit of that I suppose. Either that or maybe its a part of me that was Clow. I am steadily losing his memories though I have still retained most of my powers. Should I be relieved or alarmed? It feels like I'm really just Eriol now. Don't tell Sakura-san - I don't want her to worry.  
  
I'll follow your advice and make it up to Kaho. You really are something, Miss Tomoyo. Thank you for everything. Wish me luck! I don't know what our summer plans are yet, but I'll let you know.  
  
Hiiragizawa Eriol  
  
@@@@@  
  
A few weeks later.  
  
As soon as Eriol got home, he unslung the backpack from his shoulder and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Kaho, I'm home!" Eriol was looking forward to cooking dinner. Tonight was special - he was going to cook Kaho's favorite dish. After dinner, maybe they could watch a movie on the DVD player, or maybe play the piano, or take a walk in the garden.  
  
And it was his summer break next week. Maybe they could go to Tomoeda for a while.  
  
In his excitement, he didn't notice Nakuru hesitantly standing by the kitchen doorway.  
  
"Eriol-sama....." She handed him a letter with his name on the envelope.  
  
"Another letter from Tomoyo? That was quick, I just wrote to her..."  
  
Only then did he notice the familiar handwriting. It was Kaho's.  
  
@@@@@  
  
My Dearest Eriol,  
  
I don't have any wish to hurt you. But you and I both know that this was inevitable. We have grown apart - much of it I think is my fault. But then again maybe not.  
  
I have truly loved you - the part of you that was Clow Reed. But I know now that you are not Clow Reed, but simply Hiiragizawa Eriol. I did not wish to be unfair to you, so I've decided that it would be better to end this relationship as painlessly as possible. I hope we can still be friends.  
  
I've decided to take a flat near the university. I already took some of my clothes and books, but I'll come back to get the rest of my things next week. We can talk then.  
  
Kaho  
  
@@@@@  
  
Authors' Notes:  
  
* Tua Chi - eldest sister  
  
Too Angsty? Sorry guys! We know you were expecting something funny but we simply couldn't, not for this chapter. Like said before, we are using Across the Miles as a backdrop for our next story.  
  
Sibyl: Don't hate me! Don't flame me for the cliffhanger! Sofiana: Well if you noticed, even Chap3 wasn't as funny as Chap 2. Sibyl: Eriol and Tomoyo made up for it, didn't they? Eriol + Tomoyo forever! Sofiana: You didn't finish the story. Sibyl: Of course! Eriol and Tomoyo deserve a new fic all to themselves.  
  
Obviously, the sequel to this story is an E+T fic, "Farsighted" . It's coming out soon! 


End file.
